Prerelease Surface 1
A number of prerelease Surface 1 shots exist, but they show very few changes from the final version of the stage. Known Changes *The sky was originally pure white and cloudless, which gave the impression that it was snowing. The final version uses one of the game's more unique skies, purplish-pink with orange clouds. *There was a time when a "tree wall" didn't surround this stage. *Bond had access to the taser in this stage, which looked much different compared to the "Tazer Boy" in the final version. *The ventilation tower didn't have a ladder to access it. *The helipad had a white cross on it, instead of the yellow "H" in the final. *Bond had access to an unsilenced PP7 in this mission. Miscellaneous *It's possible, though unlikely, that Bond would've had access to the bunker's front entrance at some point. There are pads for its glass door in place, but these simply look out to the sky, since the rest of the bunker isn't present in this stage. *The observatory probably had a second floor or walkway within it at some point. There is a door pad between its inner and outer walls. *There were probably supposed to be snipers in the towers that dot the landscape in this stage. Due to guard limitations there is no way for them to fire over the railings at Bond, rendering them pretty useless. Setup File Leftovers 00 Basic Pads *0000: Siberian Special Forces (in safe key hut) *0001: Siberian Special Forces (in safe key hut) *0004: Siberian Special Forces (in empty hut) *0005: Siberian Special Forces (in empty hut) *0008: Siberian Special Forces (under guard ID 18) *0021: Decorative object on table ("beta hut") *0022: Decorative object on table ("beta hut") *0027: Jerry Can (storage hut) *007F: Siberian Special Forces (on path 04) 2710 Advanced Pads *2710: Glass Door w/ Stone Frame (bunker sliding glass door) *2711: Glass Door w/ Stone Frame (bunker sliding glass door) *2712: Glass Door w/ Stone Frame (bunker sliding glass door) *2713: Glass Door w/ Stone Frame (bunker sliding glass door) *2714: Glass Door w/ Stone Frame (bunker sliding glass door) *2715: Glass Door w/ Stone Frame (bunker sliding glass door) *272F: Wooden Table (in Russian Commandant's hut) *2730: Wooden Table (in hut with grenade round boxes) *2739: Unknown, possibly Weathered Swinging Door (between observatory walls) *273F: Brown Corrugated Electronic Door (duplicate of bunker entrance door) *2743: Wooden Table (in safe key hut) *274A: Wooden Table (in empty hut) *275D: Wooden Table (in bookcase hut) Unused Weapons *01: Sniper Rifle (Guard ID 0C) *02: KF7 Soviet (Guard ID 0D) *05: KF7 Soviet (Guard ID 10) *06: KF7 Soviet (Guard ID 11) *09: KF7 Soviet (Guard ID 14) *0A: KF7 Soviet (Guard ID 15) *0B: KF7 Soviet (Guard ID 16) *0E: KF7 Soviet (Guard ID 19) *10: KF7 Soviet (Guard ID 1B) *12: KF7 Soviet (Guard ID 1D) *14: KF7 Soviet (Guard ID 1F) *15: KF7 Soviet (Guard ID 20) *16: KF7 Soviet (Guard ID 21) *17: KF7 Soviet (Guard ID 22) *18: KF7 Soviet (Guard ID 23) *19: KF7 Soviet (Guard ID 24) *1A: KF7 Soviet (Guard ID 25) *1B: KF7 Soviet (Guard ID 26) *1C: KF7 Soviet (Guard ID 27) *1D: KF7 Soviet (Guard ID 28) *1E: KF7 Soviet (Guard ID 29) *1F: KF7 Soviet (Guard ID 2A) *20: KF7 Soviet (Guard ID 2B) *21: KF7 Soviet (Guard ID 2C) *22: KF7 Soviet (Guard ID 2D) *23: KF7 Soviet (Guard ID 2E) *24: KF7 Soviet (Guard ID 2F) *25: KF7 Soviet (Guard ID 30) *26: KF7 Soviet (Guard ID 31) Unused Paths *04: Action Block 0405 Category:Prerelease GoldenEye